raconianheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agnetia the Alien: Star Crossing Lovers
Agnetia the Alien: Star Crossing Lovers is the fifth installment following Episode One, Two, Three, and Four. It ran from February 6th 2015, until February 27th, 2015. It also serves as the series' Valentine's Day special. Plot Agnetia and Bluestreak are on an unknown planet fighting a villain named Genoris. Agnetia (as Blaydes) plan to attack together, until Genoris charges infuses himself with energy and becomes stronger. At this point, Agnetia stops him with Venoma's toxic breath. Agnetia and Bluestreak then agree to head back to the ship, but are caught by a spotlight on a spaceship, with a voice accusing Agnetia of being a wanted criminal who had stolen something of great value. Bluestreak argues this idea while Agnetia, who recognises the voice, tries to identify the speaker. She realises who it is and insists that she and Bluestreak need to escape, but not before the speaker teleports beside Agnetia, and smoothly implies that the valuable object she had stolen was his heart. Upon Bluestreak's questioning the speaker introduces himself as Jafraries. Agnetia immediately displays her dull annoyance at his presence. Jafraries then gives the order to a companion on his space station to teleport the three of them to the station. After entering the station Agnetia demands to know why Jafraries wanted her and Bluestreak teleported with him. Jafraries answers with a flirty remark and Agnetia simply scowls. Bluestreak begins to feel sick from the teleportation and is given advice on how to prevent and control the sickness from Jafraries colleague, who manned the teleportation device. He introduces himself as Greeneli, and Agnetia and Bluestreak introduce themselves. They briefly mention Poomy before wondering where he is. The scene then cuts to Poomy standing up on his toes trying to reach his bowl to no avail. Greeneli then states that he and Jafraries also have a Poomah companion and he attempts to teleport her into the room. The scene then cuts to Poomy again who, using a fishing rod, had finally gotten his food bowl. He is then teleported away (without the fishing rod or his bowl) and materialises in the room next to Agnetia and Bluestreak, who then realise they had forgotten to give him his food bowl before leaving the ship to battle Genoris. A female Poomah then walks into the room carrying some supply boxes for Greeneli. Poomy immediately gets attracted to her after first sight. Suddenly an alarm flashes and the female Poomah (introduced as Poometta) runs off. Greeneli gets up and announces that he must prepare as there is a threat nearby. Agnetia tells him that she and the team will go too. Agnetia flies through space to the battle while Bluestreak and Poomy fly with Jafraries and co. Greeneli announces that a villain known as Dr. Z is using a gun to send his victims to sleep before robbing them. Jafraries shows disgust at this, before noticing that Poomy is flirting with Poometta and she is blushing. He tells Poomy that Poometta's "out of his league", which prompts Poomy to respond with an obscene gesture. Greeneli suggests embracing a relationship between them but stands down after Jafraries demands that he respected his captain. Agnetia (as Brainfreeze) engages Dr. Z from behind, distracting him from the rest of the team moving in to attack from the front. Bluestreak is hit by the sleep ray and is caught by Greeneli who calls for help. Agnetia instructs Greeneli on how to wake Bluestreak up. He does so, forgetting to let go of Bluestreak after she wakes up, leading to an awkward moment between the two. Poomy and Poometta both directly attack Dr. Z, before Jafraries (in an unnamed speed-based form) takes his gun away and Agnetia immobilises him in a block of ice. The team congratulate each other on their work and Agnetia plans to leave Z for the authorities, before Jafraries interrupts her and states that Z is their most prolific villain and that he needs to be stopped permanently. He then orders everyone to stand back and Nova Blasts the ice block, shattering it and tearing Z to pieces, killing him. Jafraries then nonchalantly suggests returning to base, despite the shock and horror of those around him. Back on the ship everyone is silent, still shocked by Jafraries' action. Jafraries breaks the silence by asking Agnetia why she isn't flying back and Agnetia asks why he thinks she has to answer to him, making it clear that he was never, or never will be the boss of her. They argue over their moral codes for a while, Jafraries claiming that Z had always been a villain. Greeneli states that he used to be a physician, then is silenced by Jafraries. Agnetia notes that he treats his him like dirt, and Bluestreak makes a comment about why Agnetia doesn't like him. Jafraries makes an offensive comment to Bluestreak before shooting her with an energy bolt, knocking her out cold. He then asks if anyone else has a problem, and Agnetia (as Megahurtz) says she just might. She then tells the others to leave and Jafraries arrogantly tells her she won't fight him. Agnetia throws a punch, which is caught by Jafraries, who changes into U-Munguz, a strength-type form. Agnetia states that she wouldn't give into to Daemus or Frightmare and that she certainly wouldn't give in to Jafraries, throwing a supercharged punch and sending Jafraries flying into a wall. He then drains Agnetia's Nova Energy, rendering her unconscious. In the next scene, Agnetia, Bluestreak and Poomy are wearing white uniforms, being led into in a prison cell aboard Jafraries' space station. They are told by Greeneli they will be executed for betrayal the following morning, also telling Poomy that there will not be food, to his annoyance. Greeneli then locks the door and leaves, and Agnetia states that she doesn't have any plans to escape, explaining that the uniforms stop the wearer from using their natural abilities. Meanwhile, Jafraries rewards Greeneli for locking the team up by telling him that he still has a reason to keep Greeneli alive, for the time being, telling us why Greeneli is so obedient to his obviously corrupt captain. Back in the prison cell, Agnetia and Bluestreak reflect on their adventures together, before the door opens. Poometta throws in a carrot each for Poomy, Agnetia and Bluestreak. Poomy states that he loves her more and more, though this may be his stomach talking as well as his heart. Poometta giggles. This catches the attention of Jafraries, who states he had a feeling she would betray him for "that flea-ridden pest". He threatens to execute her too, saying he can replace her easily. Poometta kicks Jafraries, who then changes back into U-Munguz and violently throws her into the prison cell. Poomy runs after Poometta and catches her. It is shown that Greeneli saw this entire event unfold on the security feed. Activating a distress beacon, he decides to take a stand against Jafraries, confronting him and shooting him with an energy pistol. Jafraries absorbs and returns the blast, wounding Greeneli. Then a glowing entity appears at the window, challenging Jafraries. He shoots at the window, breaking it. The entity floats in, and introduces himself as Aidraxa. Aidraxa distracts Jafraries long enough for Agnetia and the team to escape, before Jafraries rigs the station to self-destruct, giving Aidraxa the choice between saving his friends or going after him. He flies away, then is shocked to see Aidraxa, Agnetia, Poomy, Poometta, Bluestreak and Greeneli in pursuit, after Aidraxa broke their suits. Jafraries surrenders and is later taken into custody by the Racos Corp. The team reflect on how this experience had gone. Aidraxa is about to leave when Agnetia stops him. She begins to tell him how she feels about him, but notices that the others are around, knowingly smirking, and awkwardly changes the subject. Aidraxa catches on and says he'll contact Agnetia another time and kisses her cheek, before teleporting home. Bluestreak and Poomy say farewell to their respective counterparts before returning to the ship. As they take off, Bluestreak asks Agnetia how long it takes to heal from a broken heart, to which Agnetia replies "A long time, Blue. A long time", as the final shot of the episode is of Greeneli waving as the ship slowly flies away. Characters Protagonists * Agnetia * Bluestreak * Poomy * Greeneli (Debut) * Poometta (Debut) * Aidraxa (Debut) Antagonists * Genoris (Debut) * Dr. Z (Debut) * Jafraries (Debut) Transformations Used: By Agnetia: * Blaydes (Debut) * Venoma (Debut) * Edita (Debut) * Brainfreeze (Debut) * Megahurtz * Superform (Debut) By Jafraries: * Unnamed Speed form (Debut) * U-Munguz (Debut) By Aidraxa: * Hyperform (Debut) * Superform (Debut) Gallery What you're seeing now is my normal state.png|What you're seeing NOW is my normal state. This is a Super Saiyan.png|This is a super saiyan. Screaming makes you transform2.png|And THIS.... IS TO GO.... FURTHER BEYOND!.... Z on Ice.png|Brainfreeze puts Z on ice Wow.png|Agnetia's delayed response to Aidraxa kissing her Venoma VS Genoris.png|Venoma's debut The name's Aidraxa.png|Aidraxa MMXV's debut in the series Super team.png|Agnetia and the gang get a supercharge to take on Jafraries. Smooth Jafraries.png|Jafraries flirts with Agnetia to no avail. RH Foreshadowing.png|RH Foreshadowing Powerlock.png|Agnetia explains the powerlock function on the prison uniforms Jaf's in trouble.png|Megahurtz is mad Poometta VS Jafraries.png|Poometta stands up to Jafraries Jafraries' Ship.png|Jafraries' spaceship Teamwork.png|The Poomahs team up to fight Z. Megahurtz VS U-Munguz.png|Agnetia makes a speech about her never giving up before punching Jafraries so hard he hits a wall Team Jafraries.png|Jafraries, Greeneli, Poometta, Bluestreak and Poomy prepare to battle Dr. Z Jafraries on CCTV.png|Jafraries on CCTV Foodbowl.png|Poomy gets his food Jaf VS Blue.png|Jafraries attacks Bluestreak, to Greeneli's horror. Jaf kills Z.png|Jafraries destroys Dr. Z Jafraries energy drain.png|Jafraries uses his power drain ability Jafraries energy blast.png|Jafraries attacks Hungry hungry Poomy.png|Poomy is hungry Greene's best line.png|Greene's best line in the whole episode Jaf blast.png|Jafraries attacks Greeneli fires.png|Greeneli fires his blaster Edita to the rescue.png|Edita flies into battle Aidraxa's superform.png|Aidraxa's superform Dr Z.png|Dr. Z Poom and Poometta.png|Poomy falls for Poometta Help.png|Poometta in the prison doorway Brainfreeze Debut.png|Brainfreeze Debut Blaydes Debut.png|Blaydes Debut And thus the Aignetia ship was born.png|Aidraxa kisses Agnetia Aignetia end card.png|Ending card with Agnetia and Aidraxa holding hands Trivia Agnetia shows three new transformations in this episode, Blaydes, Venoma and Brainfreeze. In this episode we learn more about Agnetia's past as we learn she was a cadet in the Racos Junior Command Fleet, and ironically the only female cadet who had no romantic attraction to Jafraries. Salova was intended to be in the episode as well as Aidraxa. As a joke, the episode had a separate parody of "How It Should Have Ended", in which Batman flirts with Bluestreak to be shot down by Greeneli, who in the alternate storyline had joined Agnetia's team and pursued a relationship with Bluestreak. Allusions The name of the episode is inspired by Star-Crossed lovers, part of the prologue of Romeo and Juliet. Poomy is dressed like Cupid on the title card. Genoris is inspired by Vegeta from the Dragon Ball series. Category:Agnetia the Alien Category:Episodes Category:Specials